This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are investigating the changes in transcript abundance for genes in the GAG biosynthetic pathways in wild type and Ext1 knock-out mouse embryonic stem cell populations grown in Dr. Wang's laboratory.